¿Eh sangrado?
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Soul accidentalmente vio a Maka desnuda y sangra de la nariz pero se einete confundido ¿sera que el ama a Maka? SOY MUY MALA PARA HACER RESEÑAS


Un día normal en casa de SOUL Y MAKA.

Que cansado estoy, me voy a bañar y luego a dormir—dijo soul bostezando. Este se dirijio al baño, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Maka desnuda, a medio baño. El echa un fuerte grito y derrama litros de sangre por la nariz y tambien rojo como un tomate.

¡SOUL!— grito Maka enfurecida - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES HACER ESTO MALDITO PERVERTIDO?- le lanza cosas y soul sale asustado.

¿Pero como?- dijo Soul biendose en el espejo- ¿pero solo sangro al ver mujeres con grandes pechos y no chicas planas como Maka?, no tiene sentido.

Al dia siguiente Soul no podia mirar a Maka de la misma manera, se sentia un poco mas nervioso como si se tratara de otra persona. En el shibusen se encontrabo Maka hablando con Stein sensei y Soul estaba sentado de forma pensatiba.

No endiendo ¿porque n o puedo sacarme la imagen de Maka desnuda, si ella es muy plana?- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

¡SOUL, YA LLEGO TU DIOS!- grito BLACK STAR que estaba junto con TSUBAKI , DEATH THE KID ,LIZ y PATTY.

Black Star, tranquilo- dijo dulcemente Tsubaki- hola Soul-kun.

Hola chicos- le repondio sin animos.

¿Soul te ocurre algo malo?- pregunta Kid.

No realmente- dijo Soul de la misma manera-¿por que preguntan?

Bueno te vemos un poco deprimido- dijo Tsubaki.

Si y estar deprimido no es simetrico- dijo Kid.

Y ¿que? Crona siempre esta deprimida y nadie le dice nada- dice Soul ironicamente.

¡YA SE QUE LO ANIMARA, UNA GRAN DOSIS DE BLACK STAR!- grito Black Star y a la vez riendo.

No estoy de humor-contesta Soul

Dinos que te pasa,- le reclamo Liz.

Si Soul somos tus amigos- dice Tsubaki y todos lo mira calidamente ecepto Patty que jugaba con una jirafa de papel - y debemos tenernos confianza.- Soul ya no podia seguir ocultandolo despues de de esas palabras.

Ustedes ganan- dice Soul- ayer entre al baño y vi a Maka desnuda.

¿Y eso que?- se burla Black Star- ver a Maka desnuda es como ver a la pared.

Blak Stra no seas grocero- dice Tsubaki.

Pero derrame litros de sangre-agrrega Soul- como si en vez de Maka estubiera biendo a Blair y un chico tan cool como yo no puede sangrar al ver una chica plana desnuda.

Entiendo, la viste desnuda y ahora tienes deseos de tener sexo con ella por necesidad- dice Kid -a todos los hombres nos pasa- Soul grita al esuchar esto.

¡NO ES ESO!- grita asustado Soul y sonrrojado-de echo me puse rojo como un tomate y me senti raro, nunca me habia sentido asi al ver a Blair desnuda o a otra mujer.

Es facil saber que te pasa- dice Liz muy segura de sus palabras.

¿Que?-pregunta el confundido de Soul.

Es muy ovio- dice Tsubaki.

Yo siempre lo supe- dice Black Star.

Pero ¿a que se refieren?- Soul vuelve a preguntar.

No tiene nada de conplicado- dice Kid.

¡JIRAFA!- grita Patty infantilmente.

¡¿YA DIGANME A QUE SE REFIEREN?- grita Soul enojado.

ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MAKA- dicen todos en unisono, Soul rie.

¿YO ENAMORADO DE MAKA?- sigue riendose- ¡QUE BUENA BROMA!

No es broma viejo- dice Black Star.

Es raro decirlo, pero Black Star tiene razon, no es broma- dijo Kid.

No te has dado cuenta de tus sentimiento por ella pero se puede ver que en verdad la amas- continuo Tsubaki.

Dejen de jugar qu un chico cool no puede enamorarse de alguien como ella- dice Soul enojado. Y se sienta sin embargo la imagen de Maka paso varias veces por su mente con las palabras de sus amigos.

(¿Tal vez si estoy enamorado de Maka?, es dulce y linda)penso Soul. Al termira la clase Maka fue a casa y Soul quiso salir a caminar un rato para reflexionar sus sentimientos por Maka. El se acuesta en la banca de una plaza.

Maka-dice Soul.

Soul,¿que haces aqui?-pregunto BLAIR.

Nada en especial solo quise dar un pequeño paseo eso es todo-contesta Soul.

Sabes, Tsubaki me contaron lo que paso hoy- dijo Blair.

Ya veo- dice inexpresivo.

Dime, ¿amas a Maka-chan?- pregunta Blair.

No lo se- contesta Soul.

Tu siempre la has protegido de todo, has dicho que eres capaz de morir por tu tecnico pero en verdad pienso que enverdad la ama-continuo ella.

Tal vez si o tal vez...-Soul se detiene (Maka a sido muy regañona y poco pasiente conmigo si embargo esto que siento es amor)penso- o tal vez si. SI ¡SI! Lo he conprendido por que la protejo tanto, porque la insulto y porque me sangro cuando la veo desnuda yo ¡AMO A MAKA ALBARN!

QUE BIEN YA TE DISTE CUENTA- dice Blair emicionada.

GRACIAS BLAIR Y ME VOY- se despide Soul y se va corrinedo.

(Te amo Maka, y ahora solo tengo ojos para ti) Soul sorrie.

FIN

Espero que les halla gistado comenten por favor.


End file.
